Detention with Dante
by Blue-Moons169
Summary: Nero gets in trouble at school and gets a detention. Dante/Nero
1. Office

Alrighty I know this is super super short but this is one of my first fics and I didn't know how to continue so I was hopinh that some of you can help me out. This is a yaoi fic. Dante/Nero in later chapters.

Office

"Well Nero it's nice to see you again," Prinicpal Holiness spoke. "How long has it been, three hours!. What did you do this time, mouth off to a teacher,get into a fight, play a prank or all three?"

" I want an answer!," Holiness demanded.  
" I didn't do anything, it was all Credo's fault," Nero spoke. " He threatened me."  
" I don't believe it. He's a good student, unlike you. What was the so-called threat?," Holiness asked.  
" He threaten to tell Kyrie a secret of mine," Nero explained. " One that would break her heart."  
" What did you do to Credo to end up here?"  
" I gave him a black eye and hung him on the flagpole by his underwear."  
Principal Holiness just shook his head and pointed to the door.  
" You have detention for the rest of the month. Head to Mr. Sparda's room."  
Nero just rolled his eyes, got up and headed to the detention room.  
' Great,' the teen thought ' I have detention with Dante.'


	2. Detention

WOOHOO update. Yay. I'm not really feeling this chapter. It was better in my dream last night. hehe. Anyway enjoy. :p

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. Capcom does.

Detention

Nero felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he walked into the detention room. He saw Dante in a silky red button up shirt that well wasn't buttoned. He nearly drooled on himself while worshipping the sight of the sexy man in front of him.

"See something you like kid?" Dante asked, a smirk playing across his handsome face.

"What...n-no" Nero stuttered. "I'm gonna sit"

Nero took his seat( the desk closest to Dante's) and put his head down. Dante just laughed at the boy's actions as he took his seat at his desk.

"So kid what happened between you and Credo this time?" Dante questioned, breaking the silence.

"What makes you think anything happened between me and Credo" Nero repiled angrily raising his head from the desk.

"Are you seriously going to make me do this kid."

Nero blushed again. 'Make him do what' the teen thought. Dante suddenly got up from his desk and walked towards the silver haired teen. Nero's heartbeat quicken and the blush on his cheeks matched the color of Dante's shirt.

"Umm D-Dante what are you d-doing?"

"This."

Nero braced himself for what he thought might happen next, only to feel a light breeze brush pass his face. The older male had pulled up the blinds and opened the window, which revealed Credo still hanging from the flagpole. Nero chuckled, enjoying the wonderful sight before him.

"This is what I'm talking about. So for the last time I'll ask you, what went down between you and Credo."

Now Dante was standing in front of Nero, his strong arms crossed and his crystral blue eyes glaring into the kid's. Nero couldn't stand it anymore, he got up from the desk and headed for the door.

"I'm not answering any of your questions." Nero stated while passing by Dante. But the older man wasn't giving up that easily. He wanted to know what was bothering the kid. Nero behavior has changed. He has been getting into more fights with Credo than usual. He wanted an explanation and he wanted one now. Dante caught the younger man's gloved arm and pulled him into an embrace. Nero's eyes widened as he felt muscular arms wind themselves around his waist. He immediately relaxed into the hug and did something he never thought he'd ever have the chance of doing. He slightly turned his head until Dante's lips were in view, leaned in and gave them a peck. Quickly followed by another and another. Dante was perplexed by the kid's actions, but didn't resist. As a matter of fact, he took things a step further.

Dante's hands unzipped Nero's red hoodie and slipped underneath the navy blue tanktop, caressing the smooth, toned skin beneath. He pinched both nipples and earned a moan from the teen. Nero loved the feeling of Dante's rough hands moving across his chest. He loved the sweet taste of the elders mouth. He wanted more, desired more needed more, but once he felt a hand slide into his pants, he changed his mind. He suddenly broke the kiss and removed the hand fondling his manhood.

"Dante," he started. "I....I can't....I..I don't know."

"It's okay Nero. I shouldn't have.."

"No. I know you want an answer, so I'll give you one."

TBC

* * *

HAHA cliffhanger. What will happen next? O.o I don't even know.


	3. HalfAssed Confession

AN: OH my guys Im sooooo extremely sorry for being away for soo long. I took your suggestions and I'm keeping them in mind. I know the update is short but I hope you guys will still like it. PCE&LVE.

Detention With Dante.

Chapter Three.

Recap: He suddenly broke the kiss and removed the hand fondling his manhood.

"Dante," he started. "I...I can't...I..I don't know."

"It's okay Nero. I shouldn't have.."

"No. I know you want an answer, so I'll give you one."

Nero looked up into Dante's questioning and curious eyes. He wanted to tell him so badly; "I have a big fat freaking gay crush on you and if it were humanly possible have your babies." But no such words passed his lips. The white haired teen glanced towards the clock and devised a plan. There was only thirty seconds left before he could leave for the day, all he had to do was stall just a little longer.

"Look, Dan-Mr. Sparda, I. . .I've been having these dreams lately," Nero mumbled, eyes trained on his hands.

He paused breifly for dramatic effect, stealing another quick glance at the clock.

15 seconds. . .

"Go on."; Dante encouraged.

"And they're a person that I have come to like alot and it's becoming a major problem." the teenager said, speaking more clearly.

10 seconds. .

"I don't understand, they are just dreams, they aren't real what's the problem?"

Oh how Nero wished they were real.

5 seconds.

"Because my dreams aren't about Kyrie, like they should be and have been for the past year. My dreams are about y-"

BEEEEPPP. Saved by the bell.

"Oh well look at the time, SCHOOL'S OVER!" Nero exclaimed, his nerves causing the end of the sentence to come out a little bit loud.

He quickly grabbed his belongings and rushed out of the door saying his goodbyes and leaving a very baffled Dante in his wake.

"What the hell just happened?"The older man thought aloud. Shakinng his head, Dante turned around and smiled, he was looking forward to have the kid in his class. Just as he was about to leave, Dante gazed one last time out the window and couldn't stop the fit of laughter that erupted from the pit of his stomach. Credo was still hanging from the flagpole.

TBC


	4. I Dream of Dante

Thank you to all of those who reviewed/fave'd/story alerts. Enjoy the chapter.

Detention With Dante

Chapter four

I dream of Dante

Nero flew out of the classroom as if his life depended on it and it a way it almost did. That was definitely a close one. He almost spilled all the beans. Thank the heavens above for the perfect time, but there was no doubt in the kid's mind that the elder didn't think him to be just a little crazy. Well, that's hormones for ya. They make teenager think and do ridiculous things.

Nero arrived home to an empty house, mostly likely because Credo was still hanging the flagpole when he left and Kyrie was assisting her brother home. Oh he was going to get an ear full when she got home. So as of right now the young white haired male decided to relax. Turning on his wireless headphones, Nero quickly signed off from reality into his ever present dream world.

_He walked into to detention with a frown on his beautiful young face, but that frown was turned into a smirk once he saw the look on the detention monitors face. Frosty blue lust filled eyes gawked at his attire. Plump pink lips opened and shut as if searching for something to say. Nero strutted toward Dante's desk. He knew he looked good in his skin tight red and black plaid pants, worn out combat boots and thin white button up shirt with the top three buttons undone. Dante was speechless. He couldn't take his orbs off of the younger man. His tight pants displayed his lean toned legs as well as a noticable bump. The shirt showcased his flawless pale skin and thin stomach . And it also didn't hide the teenager's right nipple piercing. Nero propped himself up on the desk, right in front of the older man, spreading his legs ever so slightly to give Dante a better view. _

_" Like what you see sexy," The white haired teen whispered, one hand playing with the inside of his shirt and the other rubbing himself through his pants. _

_The teen released a moan once Dante added pressure to Nero's self pleasuring by placing his larger hand on top. _

_"You bet your sweet, tight ass I do," The older male whispered back. _

_Nero leaned back onto the desk and spread his legs farther apart allowing Dante to climb over him. The younger male's gazed wondered down the glorious figure above him.'God he is fine,' he thought. His legs automatically wrapped themselves around an empty waist and pulled the strong body closer. _

_"Kiss me Dante,"Nero whispered out, grinding his hips into the older male._

_The kiss was fiery and passionate. Nero immediately submitted to Dante, letting him explore his awaiting mouth. Dante pulled back slowly, lips traveling down the teens exposed neck and chest. Nero moaned when Dante's mouth clapsed down on his right nipple, tongue teasing the piercing. _

_"Oh god Dante, soooo good,"the teenager sighed. _

_But as quick as that good feeling came, it was gone with a sharp smack to the head._

Nero jolted upright, rubbed the side of his abused skull.

"What the hell?" The blue-eyed youngster said, annoyed as hell that his wonderful dream was interrupted. His bright blues hues fell apon a stationary Credo. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude, why are you in a wheelchair?" he snickered.

Credo's face turned red with anger. "You are the reason why I am in this wheelchair! After being hung up on a flagpole virtually all day, my lower half went numb and I can't really walk."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's to funny." Nero laughed out, tears in his eyes.

Suddenly Credo began laughing, which caused Nero to become uncomfortable.

"You know what else is to funny Nero?"

The white haired teen was completely quiet. All traces of amusement left his face.

"The perfect view I had into Mr. Sparda's detention room. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you and Mr. Sparda were engaging in some inappropriate student teacher relations."

Nero was speechless and horrified. He was going to say something in his defense but was cut of by another one of Credo's rants.

"I hope your being gay is just a phase, because I would hate it if you borke my sister's heart and got Mr. Sparda fired. Just think about how many students at school would hate you. I will tell if I have to."

"You wouldn't dare." Nero said, finally finding his voice.

"Oh yes I would."

With that ending threat, Credo expertly manuvred his way out of the other's room, leaving Nero to his thoughts. He didn't want to hurt Kyrie, but being gay was most definitely not a phase.

"Fuck," he thought. "I'm screwed.

TBC reviews plz...


	5. Exposed Truth

I would like to thank SirenaLoreley, BleedingSapphireShadows and Hey Its Melmel for reviewing. Your reviews keep me going. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Detention with Dante

Chapter 5

Exposed Truth

_Nero walked slowly into the packed cafeteria. His heart beating a tattoo into his chest. This moment he was absolutely dreading. Breaking up with Kyrie. He loves her so much but the feelings just aren't the same type of love. It was going to hurt him to do this, but what choice did he have. He had already lied and cheated on her, it's only fair if he calls it quits before Credo could drop the bomb for him. _

_The white haired male scanned the lunchroom and spotted her instantly. She was sitting with the school's other golden boy, Blaze Bloodstone and his crew. This was definitely not a good situation. Blaze hated him and he hated Blaze. It was probably because Kyrie was his girlfriend, well soon to be ex. Wanting to get this break up over with, he calmly made his way over to her, trying his best not to talk himself out of his mission. _

_"Hey, Kyrie could I talk to you for a quick second?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper._

_"Yeah sure Nero. What's wrong?" She questioned, her eyebrows knitted together with worry._

_"Oh nothing really. It. . .It's just . . .I" Nero couldn't seem to find the words fast enough so Credo decided to intervene. _

_The brunet stood on top of a lunch table, calling attention to himself and the couple in front of him._

_"My dear loving sister, what I believe Nero is trying to say is that he wants to break up with you." Credo explained with an arrogant smirk on his face. _

_Nero was horrified. He glanced over at Kyrie, her beautiful face showing no emotion._

_"Why?" she mumbled. "I. . .I thought you loved me. I thought we were happy together."_

_"I'm sorry Kyrie but I'm not happy. I haven't been for some time now. I so sorry."_

_"If you were so sorry," Credo interrupted once more. "Then why did you cheat on her, with Mr. Sp-"_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Nero sat up quickly, a sheen of sweat coating his body, his heart beating etremely fast.

'Thank God that was just a nightmare,' he thought.

* * *

Nero arrived at school before any other students, hoping that the one person he desperately needed to talk to was already here. The youth came to a stop at room 169, Mr. Sparda. Before he got up the nerve to knock on the door, it opened and there stood a very tired and stressed looking Dante.

"What do you want kid?" he questioned harshly.

"Can I talk to you? I really need to." the younger male asked.

The older man stepped aside, inviting Nero inside.

Once the two were situated in the room, Nero spilled the beans.

"Alright kid what do yo-"

"I love you Dante!" Nero interrupted.

Dante stared wide-eyed at the student in front of him. He opened his mouth, but closed it realizing he had absolutely no idea what to say. But Nero continued on for him.

"I have for a while now and I can't keep them hidden an-"

The teen's rambling was cut short from a simple kiss by his elder. The simple kiss escalated into heated touches and moans and ended when the need for air got in the way. Lust filled frost blue eyes peered into each other, rose pink lips swollen from nibbles and mouths were panting, needing oxygen. As their bodies began to calm down, they resumed their previous actions, unaware of the camera watching them from the open door.

TBC


	6. Unexpected Revealation

Hey everybody. I been gone for a long time, so here is and update... hopefully it will make you happy. Enjoy.

Detention With Dante

Unexpected Revealation

The first half of the school day couldn't have gone better for Nero. He had finally confessed his feelings and they were returned. He was beyond delighted. He was on cloud nine, walking around the school with an extra pep in his step and being friendly. Nero was not being himself, but in a good way. However all of that changed well the lunch bell rang. He was snapped back into reality as he remembered that he had to break a sweet girl's heart today. There was no way that he could avoid it either.

Nero stepped foot into the crowded cafeteria and instantly all eyes were on him. He had a feeling that everyone knew something he didn't and that was definitely not what he wanted to feel. As he approached the table were Kyrie usually sat, he could feel the stares intensify. He was becoming uncomfortable, but he played it off as if he didn't notice. When the white haired youth was close enough, he called out her name.

"Kyrie."

She didn't respond but someone else did.

"Nero, I don't think she wants to speak with you at the moment." It was Blaze. He's Fortuna High's other golden boy. He's tall, athlete, handsome and smart. He is the total package and has had a crush on Kyrie forever. Nero knew something was up but he still can't put a finger on what it could possibly be.

"I'm not here to speak with you Blaze, I wanna talk to my girlfriend."

An all know smirk appeared on the golden boy's face as Nero said girlfriend.

"Oh I think that ship has sail a while ago. I have evidence of that," Blaze repiled while grabbing a video camera off of the table. He opened the flap and pressed play. Nero's eyes widened at the sight. The camera displayed this morning's affair between him and Dante. His face paled and swiped the camera from Blaze. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"N-Nero... how could you?" Kyrie questioned. "I thought w-we were on the same page. I thought we were happy."

"Kyrie I-."

"Don't even try to tell me you can explain. I don't want to hear it. You humiliated me. Don't bother coming home either."

With those words being said Kyrie exited the cafe leaving Nero behind. Everyone in the room was whispering about him, he could tell.

"Well doesn't it suck to be you right about now," Blaze laughed out while going to find Kyrie.

Nero was a mess. He didn't see any of this coming. This was worse than his nightmare. He was outted to the whole school, he lost his bestfriend and was homeless for the time being. His life had just became compilcated again.

TBC R&R please and thank you. :)


End file.
